


a purveyor of trusting the heartbreakers

by Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff



Series: Everything is not as it seems [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Toxic Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff
Summary: There’s something to be said about being a prisoner to your own heart. You’re a master of your own self-destruction, a purveyor of trusting the heartbreakers, and a believer of “good things come to those who wait.”





	a purveyor of trusting the heartbreakers

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and unedited. 
> 
> Written in 15 minutes so there's probably a number of mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It starts like this:

 

A rainy autumn day,

A cold cup of bitter coffee left on the kitchen counter,

And the space in the bed next to Willy filled with a broken promise.

 

It’s not unusual. Never out of the ordinary for Willy to wake up to an empty bed; not unusual for the warm arms that held him so strong and so gently the night before to leave him shivering in the early hours of the morning.

 

Willy wakes up to the sound of raindrops echoing off the windows and throughout his apartment. There’s a cool breeze that flows through and makes the hairs stand up on Willy’s body. He sighs deeply and cocoons himself further underneath the bedsheets. They’re not as warm as the arms wrapped around him last night were, but it’s better than baring the chill alone.

 

He closes his eyes and thinks back to last night.

 

Flashes of baby blues.

Soft lips and spearmint.

Fingernails running the length of his back and marking into him.

A laughter that tinkles lightly around the echo of Willy’s apartment.

 

 

“Will you still be here when I wake up?” Willy whispers, gazing into his bright blue eyes.

 

It’s a question that he asks every time.

 

“Always.”

 

And a promise that is always broken.

 

Willy doesn’t know why he subjects himself to this night after night. Doesn’t know why he keeps going back to him when he knows that he’ll never love Willy. Not in the way that Willy loves him. But there’s something about his kind eyes, gentle smile and willingness to hold Willy tight and keep him close that captivates Willy. That leaves him a prisoner to his own heart.

 

And Willy knows that he’s being used. That he means nothing to him. That he’s a quick fuck and nothing more. He’s seen the texts; seen the way his eyes light up when he sees a pretty girl at the bar, or the way he lowers his voice and flirts with her until they’re both laughing as he walks her out the door; Willy watching them leave as he nurses a beer.

 

There’s something to be said about being a prisoner to your own heart. You’re a master of your own self-destruction, a purveyor of trusting the heartbreakers, and a believer of “good things come to those who wait.” But Willy’s waited for years and his eyes have never softened when he looks at Willy; his smile has never turned upwards at the thought of an inside joke; never so much as hinted at a thing such as love.

 

When he finally gains the courage to unfurl himself from his bedsheet shell; Willy makes his way to the kitchen, the gentle pitter-patter of his feet echoing. The cold cup of coffee sits on the kitchen counter as it does every morning. One sip drunk from the mug, and the smallest hint of spearmint lingering on there. With a sigh and a clenched fist, Willy chucks the coffee down the sink.

 

*

 

“Will you still be here when I wake up?” Willy asks, sounding every bit the broken record player he is.

 

“Always.”

 

*

 

It ends like this:

 

A snowy winter’s night,

A half empty bottle of whisky,

And the space in the bed next to Willy filled with a broken promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated and always welcome.
> 
> And hey, if you have any requests or just want a chat, come and say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hit-em-with-the-fourr%22) :)


End file.
